The Suffering
by Oboe-Cutie
Summary: SasukeXSakura. Sasuke has come back to get something that he left behind. Rated for a few of the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first fic. So please be kind, not really. I don't care what you say. Please review if you read.

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but tragically I don't own Naruto or the characters from it.**

_Sakura's thoughts_

Sakura awoke to an empty bed once again. How many nights had she laid there in bed wishing that the space next to her would be filled by the raven haired Uchiha? By now she had lost count. Today was different though she had heard that Sasuke was coming home for a short visit to something from his house before he finished his training. She got up and put on her favorite blue dress. Sakura tied her hair up like she normally did and went outside and ran down to where Sasuke's house was. She noticed that a light was on. She ran up and knocked on the door.

The door opened when Sakura knocked on it. _That's strange. He didn't leave his door open when he left last time. _Sakura thought walking in closing the door silently behind her. She didn't hear anything and went into the room to her right. "Hello." Sakura said hoping that someone would answer her. When no answer came she walked down the hall repeating the same word in every room alone the way. She came to the last room and opened the door. _This must be his room._ Sakura walked in "Hello. Is anyone here?" Once again no answer came. Sakura went over to the bed and sat down. "I thought that he would be here." She sighed lying back onto the bed. "I guess I was wrong." She sat up in surprise when she heard a door open.

Sasuke came out of the door that was on Sakura's right that she figured was the bathroom from the fact that Sasuke was drying his hair and didn't having any clothes on. She gasped at the sight of him and her face turned bright red. He looked up from drying his hair. "Sakura?" Sasuke said covering himself up with the towel. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm sorry Sasuke!" Sakura turned around quickly and covered her eyes.

"Don't be it's my fault. I shouldn't have left my door open." Sasuke tied the towel around his waist and walked to his dresser and pulled out some boxers and some shorts. He put his pants on first. "You can turn around now Sakura." Sakura turned around to face him.

_He doesn't seem like himself today. _"Sasuke we've missed you." She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "Why did you come back anyways? I heard you came back to get something here at your house." She turned back around. She couldn't stand to face him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I missed you too Sakura." Sakura didn't notice Sasuke walk up behind her. He put his arms around her waist.

"Sasuke." She gasped at the sudden contact from behind her._ What is he doing? This can't be Sasuke. This has to be someone else._

"And you heard right. I did come back to get something."

"I came back to see you." Sasuke whispered in her ear softly. _Okay this has to be a dream. This can't be happening. _"I never did go to train." He whispered.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Hard of hearing?" Sasuke gently licked her ear. "I said I didn't go to train. I decided along the way to come back. I couldn't stand to not be around you." Sakura pulled away from him. _This can't be Sasuke._

"Then why did it take so long for you to come back?"

"It took me a while to… Well you see…" Sasuke sighed. "This is so hard to say. I thought it would be easy to leave. I thought I didn't have any feelings for you. I was wrong. I was so close, but I couldn't go on. Something was holding me back. I didn't understand it then. So I started to come back. About halfway back I figured out what that something was." Sasuke looked into her eyes."That something was love. I was in love and didn't even know it."

"Sasuke, I…" Was all that Sakura could say. _Who? I couldn't be me._

"Sakura the person I love is…"

It seems like I left ya'll hangin there. I'll update as soon as I get more written.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews! Gives everyone that reviewed a giant cookie. I hope this chapter explains things a little better. Also, in case you didn't catch it, Sasuke is somewhat out of character in the beginning. Anyways, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or the characters, but I can dream that I do. **

_These are still Sakura's thoughts_

_These are Sasuke's _

"You." That was it. A plain simple phrase. "I think you feel the same, but I'm not sure. You may have already moved on to someone else." Sasuke sat on the bed to where he face away from her, his face hung down in sadness as if she had rejected him. Sakura walked over and sat down on the bed behind him. She leaned over to where he cheek rested on his spine and her hands on his shoulders.

"Why such a sad look?" Sakura asked him. "I love you too." _He loves me. He really loves me._ Sasuke turned around to say something, but was cut short when Sakura's lips brushed against his. Her lips are so soft.

"You do?" Sasuke asked with a slight blush on his face. Why am I acting like this. I've never done this before.

"Yes." Sakura giggled. "I have for a long time." _He's blushing! How cute._

"I-I-I…" What's wrong with me? What can't I speak?

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"I-I-I…" Come on Sasuke! Snap out of it! Say it, just say it!

"Sasuke?" _What is it that he wants to say? Why can't he tell me what he wants to._

"Sakura, I…" Sasuke couldn't finish so he just pulled her face to his and kissed her. Sakura's eyes were about the size of saucers when he first kissed her._ He kissed me, but then why am I so scared of this?_ Sasuke slowly took his hands away from her cheeks and let them slide down her body until they ended up around her waist. The feeling of his hands running down her sides sent chills up Sakura's spine. Sasuke broke their kiss after he did this though. _That was incredible. _

"Why did you stop?"

"Sakura, I'm…" Sasuke paused with a sigh. "I'm nervous." His blush returned to his face.

"Don't worry Sasuke." _He's nervous? How can he get nervous? And what is he nervous about?_ "I know you won't hurt me." Sakura are you saying that you want this? That you want me? But I'm, I'm not worthy of you.

"Sakura are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Sasuke pulled Sakura down onto the bed with him.

"That's great Sakura." Sasuke nuzzled his cheek against hers. _What's he doing?_ "But right now all I want to do is sleep."

"Sleep?"

"Yes, I'm really tired." Sakura's skin is so soft. "Sakura, will you stay here with me tonight?" _He wants me to stay with him? This is what I've always wanted._

"Of course, but aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah, but I can deal with that." Sasuke closed his eyes. "And besides, I don't have any food in the house." _You've got to be kidding. He came home and didn't get any food to eat._

"I'll go get some then."

"You don't need to do that. I'll do it later."

"But Sasuke, I want to fix you dinner." _I've always wanted to fix you dinner Sasuke._ Sakura blushed slightly.

"If you insist." Sasuke sighed. "There is money on the dresser over there. Get what you need."

"Okay." Sakura stood up and walked to the dresser and got the money. "Hey Sasuke."

"Yeah?" He asked rolling over on his side.

"I'm all wet from laying on you." This time it was Sasuke's turn to blush again.

"Sorry, there's some clothes in the dresser you can wear."

"Thanks Sasuke." Sakura got out some clothes and slipped out of her dress. Sasuke opened his eye just enough to see Sakura. Wow, she's beautiful. I can't wait until tonight after dinner. "I'll be back." Sakura said before she went out to the store.


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy people. Sorry my chapter this time is shorter than the others, I think. In this chapter Sakura's dream of fixing Sasuke dinner comes true. Also for those of you wondering how old they are, let's just say that they are of legal age for the later chapters. Okay? Great no that that is settled lets get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: Woe to me! I still don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it. But I did go and buy a couple of the books that I was missing last night.**

While on her way to the store she thought about what to fix Sasuke for dinner. _I wonder what Sasuke likes to eat. I think he'll eat anything that tastes good._ Sakura walked into the store and walked over to the noodles. She got some udon noodles and then got some shrimp and a few types of spices. She paid for the food with the money that Sasuke gave her. _I hope he likes shrimp._ Sakura was walking back to Sasuke's house she saw Ino. "Hello Sakura." Ino greeted her.

"Hello Ino." Sakura replied.

"Why are you wearing Sasuke's clothes?"

"No reason. I've gotta go." Sakura said running off.

"Wait! I want a reason!" Ino yelled after her. _That was a close one. If Ino knew what Sasuke had said to me, she would have killed me. _Sakura ran back inside and to the kitchen. Sakura looked around for some pans. When she found them she got two out and filled them both with water. She poured the noodles in one and the shrimp and the other. _I hope I remember how to cook this._ Sakura said turning the fire on under the two pans. After the noodles were soft she drained the water off of them and waited for the shrimp to finish. Once they were done she poured the water out and put them over the noodles. Then she added the spices and got out two plates. She set them on the table along with what she had fixed. She slowly walked up the stairs to get Sasuke.

Sasuke awoke to the smell of something being cooked down stairs. I bet that's Sakura. It smells good. He got up off of his bed. I better get a shirt on. He walked over and got a shirt. He slipped it over his head and walked out of his bedroom and was about to go down the stairs when something ran into him. He looked up to see Sakura standing there. "Hello Sakura. Is dinner ready?" Sasuke smiled at her.

"Yes." Sakura replied.

"It smells good." They walked down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Thanks." They sat down and ate their dinner in silence.

"Sakura that was the best meal I've had in a long time." Sasuke said once they were finished.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"Now I feel like sleeping."

"I'll clean the dishes and then go to bed." Sakura walked over to the sink to wash the dishes.

"That would be nice of you, but there isn't any dish soap." Sasuke laughed.

"I should have got some at the store then." _Why didn't he tell me that he needed some?_

"Don't worry about it. Just come up to bed." He said beginning to leave the room.

"Alright." Sakura followed him up stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to write some more today. Aren't you all thrilled? No lemon in this chapter, sorry.When I was writing this chapter I a got a little chuckle out of part of it and I hope you all do too. Thanks for the reviews. Hands everyone that reviewed a giant pie.

**Disclaimer: I've been plotting a way to make Naruto mine, but every time I think of something good I realize that I don't live in Japan. Naruto still isn't mine… damn.**

Sasuke sat down on the bed where he was before. Sakura stood in the doorway. _This seem so strange, to be standing in Sasuke's bedroom even though I was in here earlier. Does he really want me to go to bed with him?_

"Hey Sakura, are you coming to bed or not?" Sasuke asked her before lying down.

"Huh?" Sakura snapped out of the thoughts she was having.

"I asked if you are coming to bed."

"If you want me to." Sakura still stood there and watched him as he pulled the cover's up over himself.

"Yes, come here." Sasuke slapped the bed next to him.

"If you're sure."

"Yes." Sakura walked over to the bed and slipped under the blanket next to him. "That wasn't so hard." _If you only knew. _Sasuke rolled over to face her. He smiled at her before kissing her lightly on the cheek. _He looks so cute when he smiles._ "Good night." Sasuke said before pulling her to him and falling asleep.

"Good night Sasuke."

Sakura woke up the next morning to an empty bed again and sighed. _Was it just a dream?_ She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The room slowly came into focus._ Wait this isn't my room. That means that it wasn't a dream. I'm really in Sasuke's room. I'm in his clothes. _She got up and looked inside the bathroom and the closet. Sasuke wasn't in either of the rooms. _But then where is he?_

"I see you finally decided to wake up." Sakura turned around to see Sasuke's head poking out from into the room from the hall. "You can come get some breakfast."

"Thanks." Sakura nodded and walked down the stairs behind Sasuke. They walked into the dinning room. _Wow, it looks like Sasuke's already been to store._ The table had eggs, bacon, bisects, and a bowl full of fruit. There were two plates set out with a glass of milk next to each one. "Wow."

"What?"

"That is the biggest breakfast I've ever seen."

"Really? It's not that big is it?" Sasuke scratched his head. "Well, I guess I did go a little overboard with the eggs."

"Just the eggs?"

"Do you not eat a big breakfast?"

"No, I normally just grab something on my way to training."

"Oh, my mother would always fix huge breakfasts." He paused. "I guess I get that from her."

"I'd say so."

"Well, let's not just talk about the food. Let's eat it." Sasuke and Sakura sat down and, once again, ate in silence.

After eating the two went to Sakura's apartment. Sasuke sat at the kitchen table as Sakura washed her dishes. "Hey Sakura can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked messing with a small box he had in his hand.

"You just did, but sure." Sakura replied.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who is it that you like now? I mean I've been gone and you've probably gotten over me." _Why would Sasuke care about who I like?_

"Why do you want to know?" She put the plates that she had just dried up into the cabinet and started on the bowls.

"No reason, just curious."

"Well, actually. I still like you." Sakura smiled to herself with pink tinted cheeks. She still likes me! Sasuke looked down at the floor grinning.

"That's great."

"Why's that great?" _What's Sasuke up to?_

"Because Sakura, I want you to marry me." CRASH Sasuke looked up to see if Sakura was alright. She was, but she had dropped the bowl. Maybe I should have waited until she finished the dishes.

"You want me to… marry you?" It wasn't really a question, but the way she said it could've been seen as one had somebody not heard the whole conversation. _Why does the want to marry me?_

"Yes." Sasuke stood up and picked up the big pieces of the bowl.

"I think I need to sit down." Sakura walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

Once Sasuke had finished cleaning up the bowl he walked into where Sakura was. Her face was bright red. Maybe this wasn't the best time to ask her at all.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke sat down next to her.

"What?." Was all she replied.

"I want you to think about this. You don't have to give me an answer right this moment."

"Sasuke, I…I…"

"You?"

"I think I need to buy a new bowl." That was random.

"Well, you go buy a new bowl." Sasuke handed her some money and stood up. "I need to go talk to somebody. I'll see you later."

"Bye Sasuke." Sakura waved as he walked out the door. _What was I thinking? Go buy a new bowl! I have plenty of bowls! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _Sakura walked back to her room and put some of her own clothes on and walked down to the store.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been working on projects for school. Anyways… no lemon yet, but there will be next chapter. In this one, however, Sakura gets her hands on some passion fruit and it has some pretty interesting effects of her. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, but I do have the soundtrack now.**

Sasuke walked up to Kakashi's apartment and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Kakashi opened the door.

"Hello Sasuke," Kakashi smiled. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I need to talk to you." Sasuke said.

"Well come in then." Sasuke walked in and sat down on the couch. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Kakashi sat down across from him.

"Kakashi do you know what guys are supposed to wear to weddings?"

"Yes, they usually wear a tuxedo. Why do you ask?"

"I might be getting married."

"What do you mean you 'might be'" Kakashi gave him a questioning look.

"Well, Sakura hasn't said yes or no. So, I don't know yet."

"I see. Sakura does like you a lot. She'll probably say yes."

"What color of tuxedo should I wear?"

"I would go with black or white."

"Okay. Thanks Kakashi." Sasuke stood up and walked to the door.

"No problem, when did you ask her?"

"A little while ago actually." Sasuke smiled and walked out of the apartment.

While all of this was taking place Sakura had gone and bought her a new bowl and was now standing in front of a dress shop. _I wonder which one Sasuke would like._ Sakura thought about it before walking to the door.

"Hey forehead girl!" Called the familiar voice from across the street.

"What do you want Ino-pig?" Sakura asked as Ino walked up to her.

"I want to know why you would be looking at wedding dresses. Don't tell me you actually found somebody to marry you and your forehead."

"Actually Ino I did." Sakura glared at her.

"Well, it couldn't be Sasuke. He would never want to marry someone like you." _Wanna bet pig._

"What would you do if it was?" Sakura smirked at her.

"I would probably have to hate you forever."

"Well then start hating me, because it is." Ino started laughing.

"That's funny Sakura!" Ino said. "Really who is it?"

"Sasuke." Ino continued her laughing

"No, I want you to be serious."

"I am being serious!"

"Well, whoever it really is I hope you all are happy." Ino started to walk off. "Oh, and by the way, I heard that if you eat a passion fruit before you see them it does miracles for your love life." _That can't be true, can it? What if it is? I think I should try some. _ Sakura ran off in the direction of the grocery store.

Later that night Sasuke walked home in hopes that Sakura would be there. She wasn't at her apartment and I haven't seen her anyplace else today. Well, not including when I was at her apartment with her. He walked into the entryway and slipped off his shoes.

"Hey Sakura are you here?" Sasuke called. When he got no answer he sighed and walked up stair to take a shower. I guess I can take that as a no she doesn't want to marry me. Sasuke sighed again and walked through his bedroom and into the bathroom. Unknown to him was the fact that Sakura really was in his house. She was hiding in his closet. _He didn't find me. That means that I hid my chakra well. Now to eat this stuff._ Sakura pulled a fruit out of her bag and took a bite. _Not bad. I think I like this stuff. _

By the time Sakura had finished eating all three of the passion fruits Sasuke had finished his shower. He walked out almost exactly like he had last night, the only difference was he had a towel wrapped around his waist. _Damn, I was in hopes he would forget the towel again. _ Sasuke walked over to his bed and sat down at the end of it.

"I wonder where Sakura could be. I was in hopes she would show up again." Sasuke said in a disappointed voice.

"But I did show up." Sakura said walking out of the closed.

"Oh, hello Sakura." Sasuke stood up and took a step.

"Stay right there. I'm coming to get you."

"Sakura what are you talking about?" Sasuke gave her a confused look. Sakura started walking to him very slowly.

"I'm coming to get you."

"Sakura have you been drinking?"

"I don't drink Sasuke, you know that."

"Right, I think I'm just going to go… holy crap!" Sasuke was caught by surprise when Sakura jumped on top of him causing him to fall onto the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys I told you there would be a lemon in this one, but it hasn't happened yet. I've been getting a lot of nasty emails about how bad some people think this fic is and that the story should go to hell. It's not the people that are reviewing. You all are great, I respect your opinion and I would give you all giant cookies for your wonderful reviews if I could. It's the people that don't review and just send the emails. So, just for them let me clear some things up. In case you all have missed it, I don't know how you could, the characters are out of character and yes it probably does happen in an alternate universe. For all I care you could think that this whole story is taking place on the moon in the year 6095. There now that that is all cleared up. The thing about Sasuke's change of heart will be explained in a few chapters, I hope. I also hope I get the lemon written soon. The reason for me not writing it yet is there were some idiot who called me a few choice names and so I don't want to write you all a depressing lemon. Anyways… on with the story and sorry that it's so short.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't. **

Just as a reminder: _Sakura's thoughts Sasuke's thoughts_

"Sakura I don't think…" Sasuke started his face turning bright red.

"Shut up and kiss me Sasuke!" Sakura said before kissing him. Okay, this is just weird. Sasuke's eyes were wide in shock at what had just happened. "I got a new bowl." Sakura looked into his eyes after breaking their kiss.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke sliding partially out from under Sakura. Before he could get to far away she grabbed the top of the towel.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Somewhere where you don't act as weird." He continued to slide away from Sakura while trying to hold the towel up.

"Aww, you're no fun Sasuke. Don't tell me you just want to sleep again."

"I just want you to start acting normally again." Sakura gave him a sad look before grabbing the bottom of the towel and succeeding at pulling it away from him. "Sakura!" Sasuke jumped up off the bed and ran into the bathroom followed by Sakura. He shut the door behind him once he thought he was safe.

"To slow Sasuke." Sakura said from behind him. Sasuke turned around to see Sakura standing him. What the hell is going on here? If all of this has been a dream then it's turning into a nightmare.

"What do you want Sakura? Why are you acting this way?"

"I want you silly and I've been eating passion fruit."

"Passion fruit doesn't do this to people."

"That's what you say, but Ino told me differently." Ino? She must have drugged them. Great. Sakura grabbed Sasuke before he could do anything. "Come back to bed love." Sasuke was dragged back to the bedroom by Sakura. She pounced on him again and he once again fell on the bed. She kissed him once again while she slipped out of her skirt and kicked it to the ground. She only broke the kiss to get rid of her shirt.

"Sakura…"

"Don't say anything Sasuke." Sakura was about to kiss him, but to her surprise she was flipped over on her back. "Did you decide to have some fun Sasuke?"

"No, I just want to know the answer to the question that I asked you earlier."

"Which question was that? Because I've heard…"

"Listen well, this is the last time that I'll repeat it." Sasuke growled at her.

"Sasuke…"

"Will you marry me?" He glared at her.

"Not now boy! Maybe later. I want to have some fun." She pulled him down into a kiss. Sasuke pulled away from her.  
"Sakura stop it!" She flinched and closed her eyes.

"Sasuke, please don't yell at me."

"Then stop acting like this." He whispered in her ear. "And answer my question."

"Yes…" Sakura said as a tear escaped her eye. Why the tears? Did I scare her? Shit, I did. Sasuke wiped the tear off her cheek.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

"Huh?" Sakura opened her eyes as Sasuke climbed off the bed and walked over to his dresser picking the towel up to put around him on the way. "Sasuke?"

"What?" He asked opening a drawer. Sakura walked over behind him.

"Don't be sorry, this is my fault. I shouldn't have taken the fruit from Ino."

"Wait, Ino gave you the fruit?" He turned around to face her.

"Yes, why?"

"Do you have any left?"

"No."

"She probably drugged them to make you act this way." Sakura went and sat back down on the bed while Sasuke walked over to the open closet and grabbed the bag that the fruit had been it. Inside were the seeds with a little bit of the fruit left around them. Sasuke picked one up and smelled it. "Yep."

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

"Don't worry about it." He walked over to the bed and sat next to Sakura who had started crying. "I don't blame you." He put his arm around her shoulder. "What were you saying 'yes' to?"

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him.

"When I told you to answer my question you said 'yes' and didn't finish."

"Well," Sakura wiped her tears away. "What I meant to say was yes, I will marry you."

"Really!" Sasuke said smiling. Sakura nodded standing up. She began to walk over to where her clothes were only to be pulled back onto the bed by Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay everyone. Here is the lemon that I promised. All of you have been so nice with your reviews. You all deserve giant chocolate covered rice balls. That sounds really good about now. Anyways, I hope you all like it. It's my first one. I let some of my friends read it today. They thought it was good and some of them started blushing. Well enough of my rambling. On with the story.

**Disclaimer: What! I don't own Naruto? Dang. I thought I did for a second. Sadly I don't own it. **

"Sasuke…" Was all Sakura could get out before pulled into an intense kiss. He once again flipped them over and pinned her beneath him. His hand's found their way to her bra's clasp and unhooked it. _Hey, this isn't the least bit fair. _He threw the piece of clothing over to where her clothes were already on the floor. He broke the kiss to move down and kiss her neck. "Sasuke, how come it's okay for you to do this to me, but you got mad at me earlier when I was going to do this to you?"

"You want to know the answer?" Sasuke asked looking at her before running his hand over her stomach causing her to giggle.

"Yes Sasuke." She continued to giggle as he traced random patterns over her stomach with his fingers. "Stop Sasuke, that tickles."

"You'll have to find the answer out for yourself." He said moving lower on her body to kiss her breast. Once Sasuke had enough of that he let his hands make their way to where Sakura's panties were. What a nuisance. Sasuke let his fingers slide under the edge of them to pull them down part of the way. He stopped right before they were completely off.

"Sasuke, don't stop!" Sakura wined.

"You'll have to prove to me that you want it."

"I thought I did that earlier." Sakura replied as Sasuke stratled her hips.

"If my memory serves me right, that was just you acting stupid."

"Sasuke don't be mean."

"I not mean, I honest." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. Sakura pouted. "Sakura don't look at me look that."

"I can look at you however I want."

"Oh, all right." Sasuke sighed. "Spoiling my fun. I let you have your fun." Sasuke leaned over and kissed her gently.

"Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

"This is my first time." Sakura paused. "Please be gentle."

"Let me think about that…" Sasuke looked at the ceiling and scratched the side of his head.

"Sasuke, please." She wrapped her arms around his neck

"Oh, alright." he positioned himself at her entrance. "Just for you." Sasuke slid slowly into her warmth. Sakura gasped and dug her nails slightly into his shoulders. "Did I hurt you, do you me to stop?"

"No, Sasuke. Please don't stop." She said softly. "It's just a little pain. I'm sure it will go away."

"If you are sure." Sakura nodded and Sasuke started a slow rhythm. Sakura's pain started to ebb and she began to enjoy this new feeling that Sasuke was giving her.

"Sasuke." She moaned softly. Sasuke gently nibbled on her neck. "Faster." Sakura whispered in his ear. Sasuke kissed her once again. He slid his tongue over her lips. Sakura began to feel a strange sensation rising from where Sasuke was inside her. It started out weak, but soon grew to where she couldn't help but let out a small moan. Sasuke took advantage of her opening her mouth slightly and let his tongue slip inside her mouth. Sasuke tried his hardest to not let himself release as Sakura's pleasure came over her. Much to Sasuke's disappointment he couldn't hold himself back and he ended up breaking their kiss.

"Oh Sakura." He said as let his hang down. A few drops of sweat dripped off his forehead as he panted slightly. He dug his fingers into the sheets next to Sakura's body. He slowly pulled out of her and lay down next to her.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

"That was the best feeling in the world."

"Sakura,"

"What is it?" She asked pulling the blanket up over herself and Sasuke.

"Sometimes you talk too."

"Sometimes you don't talk enough."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I've had several deadlines to meet lately. Now that's all finished with I can work on this story again. I'll try to get back to updating like I was for a while, but I can't promise anything. I'm glad you all like the story so far. I'll put my all into this. To tell you all the truth I didn't think people would like it as much as they do. You all are so great. I'm thrilled that you all like it. Lots of cookies to you all. In this chapter Sakura finally gets Ino to believe that she is actually marrying Sasuke and she goes to the local teahouse. Okay, I've rambled too much. On with the story.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or the characters. So Sad.**

A few days later Sakura was back at the dress shop looking in the windows. Ino, being the person that she was saw her and walked over to bother her once again.

"Hey forehead girl. Have you decided to tell me who you are really going to marry?" Ino asked.

"I already told you Ino-pig. I'm marring Sasuke." Sakura glared at her.

"Come now you can't tell me who it really is." Ino gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Is it Naruto?"

"What! No!" Sakura shrieked at her.

"Maybe it's Rock Lee?"

"How could you even think I would marry him?" The two girls were so into their little argument that they failed to notice Sasuke walk up behind them.

"I don't know, but somehow Sasuke doesn't sound possible."

"Really why not?" Sasuke said. Both girls let out a shriek and jumped in the air. "Hey, it's just me. No need to get all worked up about it."

"Hello Sasuke." Ino said grabbing him. Sakura glared at her. "How are you today?"

"I'd be a lot better if you would let go of me and let me go find something to wear to my wedding."

"Really you're getting married too? Who is it? Is it some beautiful and rich girl that you haven't asked yet?" Ino let go of him and batted her eyes at him.

"No, I've already asked her. I'm marrying Sakura." Ino almost fainted after hearing this. "And I believe she has already told you that."

"But, but…"

"Now if you'll excuse me girls, I need to go to find me a tuxedo." Sasuke waved to them as he walked off.

"Bye Sasuke, I'll see you at home." Sakura smiled and waved back. She then stuck her tongue out at a still in shock Ino. "I need to go get me a dress. I'll talk to you later Ino-pig." She walked into the dress shop leaving Ino out in the street.

That night Sakura, Hinata, and Ten -ten were sitting in the local teahouse. Ino, who was also invited, hadn't shown up. A girl in a black dress walked over and set a piece of cheesecake in front of the girls.

"Hey Sakura what was it that you wanted to ask us?" Ten-ten asked.

"Well, I was going to wait for Ino, but I don't think she is going to show up." Sakura paused to take a sip of her tea while the other two took a bite of their cheesecake. "I was wondering if you two wanted to be my bridesmaids."

"Sakura you're getting married!" Ten-ten managed to ask between coughs since she had almost choked.

"Yep."

"Who are you marring Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Sasuke."

"Really?" Ten-ten and Hininta asked at the same time. Sakura nodded.

"Sakura that's great news! Of course I'll be a part of your wedding." Hinata smiled taking a sip of tea.

"Same here." Ten-ten said stuffing a piece of cheesecake into her mouth.

"Thanks, you two are great." Sakura smiled and finished her cheesecake and tea.


	9. Chapter 9

Howdy everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been having my house worked on and haven't been able to get access to any wireless internet. I have finished the story. Yippie! The end is a little rushed, but that's okay. I like it and that's all that really maters. Well, I take that back. I really like the review that you all have given me. I give you all tons of giant cookies and a few giant cakes for reviewing. Hell, I'll even throw in a few giant glasses of milk to go with all of that. I bet you all are tired of my rambling. So, without any further ado, I give you the last chapter in which Sakura has a little surprise for Sasuke, but doesn't know if is a good idea to tell him, because she is afraid that he will suffer just a little bit.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters. I've tried to figure out a way to make that wish of owning Naruto come true. Sadly, the closest I've come to it is to go out and buy all of the books.**

A couple of months later, after a lot of planning and buying dresses and the like, the day of the wedding finally had arrived. Sakura sat nervously the room waiting for her time to walk down the isle.

"Are you ready?" He mother asked.

"I think so." Sakura said standing up and walking to the door of the sanctuary. Sasuke was standing at the alter in a black tuxedo. He looked up when the music started to see Sakura in a simple white gown walking to where he was standing.

Wow! She's beautiful. Sasuke's face turned a light shade of pink.

After the wedding Sasuke walked back to his house with Sakura's hand in his own. "I hope you will enjoy staying at my house." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I love your house and I've been there before, remember." Sakura replied.

"I almost forgot."

"How could you forget?"

"I didn't forget. I was just joking. I love you."

"I love you too." Sakura said as they reached their house. Sasuke opened the door.

"Ready to come into your new home?"

"I'm ready for anything with you Sasuke." Sakura smiled as Sasuke picked her up and carried her into the living room. He walked back to the door to close and lock the door.

"Are you ready for our wedding night my love?"

"Actually, I have something to tell you Sasuke."

"What is it?"

"Sasuke, I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"Pregnant."

"What's that?" _You've got to be kidding me! How can he be that dense?_

"You're joking right?"

"No, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sasuke, I'm having a baby."

"You're having a… I'm going to be..."

"Yes, Sasuke." Sakura blushed a deep shade of red.

"I'm going to be a father!" Sasuke yelled so loud the whole village probably held it. Sasuke jumped up as Sakura stood up and walked over to the entry way. She was about to slip her shoes off when Sasuke grabbed her around the waist and turned her around to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She let her eyes slide close and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt something wet touch her skin just before Sasuke broke the kiss.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" She asked when she noticed that there were tears in his eyes. _Sasuke, I don't want you to be unhappy or to suffer because of this._

"I… I'm so happy Sakura."

"I'm happy too." She said hugging him tightly.

Two days later Sakura was walking down the street to go to the flower shop. She walked in to see Ino behind the counter.

"Good morning Ino." Sakura said happily.

"Why are you so cheerful today? All of this couldn't be because you married Sasuke." Ino replied.

"Actually, it does have something to do with Sasuke." Sakura looked at a few types of the roses that were set out.

"And what would that be. Are you getting a divorce already?"

"Of course not!" Sakura glared at her.

"Then what is it?"

"We are having a baby." Sakura said picking out a few pink roses from their container. She also picked out a few other small white flowers and some greenery to go with them.

"What?" Ino about fainted after hearing this.

"You heard me right Ino."

"You're joking again right?"

"No, I'm not. I am having a baby."

"How do you know so soon?"

"We just do. How much for these?"

"Twenty dollars." (We'll just say that they use the dollar. I don't want to look up what it is, that is if they even mention it.)

"Here you go." Sakura replied digging twenty dollars out of her pocket to give to Ino. "Thanks Ino. I'll see you later." She started to walk towards the door.

"Wait a minute." Ino suddenly realized something.

"Yes?"

"There is no way you could know this early if you were just married two days ago." Sakura's face began to turn a shade of red. "That means that you two slept together before you were married didn't you!" Ino glared at her.

"Not going to reply." Sakura said before she ran out of the shop and back home.

About seven months later Sakura had a baby girl that she named Ako. Sasuke, being the person that he was, wasn't there until after the baby was born. He did this so as not to be shrieked at. Ako grew up to be just like her father. Unfortunately, for Sasuke at least, Ako looked nothing like a member of the Uchiha clan. Sakura taught her everything she knew, as did Sasuke. Another unfortunate thing for Sasuke was that 10 years later at the ninja academy she met a boy. Meeting the boy wouldn't have been that bad except that the boy's last name was Uzumaki and that Ako was as obsessed with him as her mother was with Sasuke. The rest of the story, is another story completely.


End file.
